


Family Treasure

by DatLAG



Series: Souyo AU One-Shots(?) [8]
Category: Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Thief, Family, Family Feels, Father's Day, Father-Son Relationship, Love at First Sight, M/M, souyo is a bit in the background but- ITS THERE, the wild cards are a family of thieves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatLAG/pseuds/DatLAG
Summary: And then the door opened, shining a bright light right onto the hanging kid. His hand in midair froze, and he looked at the origin of said light so fast it could have given him whiplash. He wondered why was there someone here, after all it was the day for visits, all of the kids must’ve been in the courtyard searching for parents, and the adults must’ve been there too!But somehow, a silver haired man was standing in the light.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Series: Souyo AU One-Shots(?) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1471457
Comments: 12
Kudos: 48
Collections: Souyoweek 2020





	1. Honor Among Families

**Author's Note:**

> IM SO SORRY THAT SOUYO ISNT MORE IN THE FOREGROUND-  
> But I love this idea and I needed some family wild card fluff ok hjdbhvjd

Ren hang onto the wooden plank and attached the rope, one end to said plank, and the other to himself. He was tired from climbing to the ceiling but as he glanced down to the cookie jar, he told himself it was worth it.

He sat on the wood above the jar, legs dangling while taking a deep breath. He measured the distance previously using a meter he… borrowed from the storage room, but there was still a feeling of fear nicely installed in his ten year old mind. He slapped his cheeks and told himself to man up.

He took a deep breath, pushed back his glasses and threw himself into the air, arms and legs wide open like a parachutist. His fall stopped abruptly above the jar, the rope pulling on his stomach. He let out a grunt of pain, the string was tightening around him slowly each second, as soon as that info got to his brain, he reached out for the jar-

And then the door opened, shining a bright light right onto the hanging kid. His hand in midair froze, and he looked at the origin of said light so fast it could have given him whiplash. He wondered why was there someone here, after all it was the day for visits, all of the kids must’ve been in the courtyard searching for parents, and the adults must’ve been there too!

But somehow, a silver haired man was standing in the light.

He looked rather young, some would probably mistook him for a teenager, but Ren knew he was an adult, he didn’t had that aura lost older teens had. Nonetheless, the man must’ve been barely eighteen.

And instead of hearing a scream or whatever else a negative reaction would have looked like, the man let out a chuckle as the kid was paralyzed from the shock of being busted.

“Well I didn’t expect this.” He punctuated his chuckle with.

Ren fumbled with the rope around his waist while stopping himself from blurting out nonsensical syllables from the shock.

The silver man got closer and said in a reassuring tone. “Wait- the rope is misplaced and if you take it off now you’ll drop down-” Ren was still fumbling with the rope when a hand touched the nose of the string. “The knot is sliding too… Hang on.”

A hand lifted Ren up just enough for the rope to stop pulling, he always knew he was light but he could feel the man was strong. He felt and heard the other hand touching and untying the knot. After the black haired kid was freed from the string, the silver man put him down on the ground.

“Are you hurt?” He said kneeling down to be eye to eye.

Ren touched his stomach, the rope tightened around his ribs and the sensation was still here and painful. He held onto his side and nodded.

The man brought a hand to his chin. “Must be rope burn… Can you show me where the infirmary is? It could leave a nasty mark if we leave it alone for too long.”

Still refusing to meet his gaze, Ren asked. “Who are you..?”

The man’s eyes widened for half a second. “Oh, my apologies. I’m Yu Narukami, sorry to not have introduced myself earlier.”

The kid kept looking to the side and pointed to the door. “There’s the infirmary down the corridor… to the right…”

Narukami followed the finger with his gaze and nodded. He got up and made a signal for Ren to follow him. The man held the door for him as they left the room and walked to the infirmary, he once again held the door for the kid once inside.

Ren sat onto one of the old beds, the one in the corner, while Narukami was looking through the shelves of medicine.

“Th-they keep the burn meds- I mean medicine in the top shelves…” Ren pointed out.

The man looked at him and smiled a thank you, before putting out a box of anti-burn ointment. He walked up the Ren and opened the box. “Do you want to put in on yourself?”

The dark haired kid breathed a “Huh-huh” and reached inside the plastic bottle.

He applied the ointment shyly under his dirty shirt, even through the fabric the string left a nasty blue mark. Narukami sat silently next to Ren, waiting for him to finish.

_ When was the last time someone quietly waited for him? _ he wondered.

“H-hey.” He timidly interpelled.

“What is it?” Narukami kindly asked.

“I… huh…” He looked away and still saw the man looking at him in the reflection of his big round glasses. “Y-you should be in the yard…”

The man huffed a chuckle. “I was searching for the bathroom when I found you actually.”

“N-no that’s not-” He took a deep breath. “Y-you should be with the other kids…”

Ren could still see Narukami’s questioning look in the reflection. “Why?”

“Cuz…” As the dark haired child applied the ointment, his other hand clutched his old white shirt. “Cuz parents should go see the normal kids…”

He could still see Narukami’s look. It changed into a soft smile and he gently ruffled Ren’s hair. “You know… My progenitors told that a lot to me too.”

Ren turned his gaze to meet his. Surprisingly he knew what “progenitor” meant, so his questioning look wasn’t about the weird look. “You..?”

The man nodded. “Lots of people called me creepy, too silent, that I wasn’t “normal”... So, I get how you feel.” He caressed Ren’s hair again. “You’re not like the other kids. And what’s wrong with that?”

The child’s eyes widened. Nobody has told him that before, he felt a warm feeling in his chest. He couldn’t hold back some tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

“Say.” Said Narukami. “When you’re feeling better, want to go play with me ? I’ll show you how to knot strings so it doesn’t hurt.”

“Y-” He swallowed a sob. “You don’t think I’m a bad kid? I-I tried to steal…”

The silver man let out a sigh. “It’s true, you shouldn’t have tried to steal it, after all, there’s no honor, no pleasure, no fun in stealing only for yourself or from innocents.” Ren’s gaze fell down in shame at his words. “But…” His gaze shot up. “stealing from criminals is a different story. And you have some talent, the classic rope from the ceiling tactic.” Narukami ruffled his hair. “You can get better, and find better targets.” He smiled.

Ren finished putting ointment on his burns, he pushed himself off the bed. Narukami followed by getting up. The glasses-wearing child noticed the orange light from the window.

“It’s getting late…” Murmured Ren. Visiting hours will be over quickly.

“Yeah.” Murmured Narukami as well.

After a beat, the kid breathed out : “I wanted to play with you…” He felt embarrassed after saying it out loud, but he was rewarding with more hair ruffles.

“It’s ok.” Reassured Narukami. “We’ll play next time.”

Ren’s gaze shot up to the man’s face in hope.

“I’ll come back tomorrow, I’ll make good on that knot teaching. I’ll bake some cookies too.”

Ren’s eyes lit up as a childish wide smile appeared on his face. “Really!?”

“Yeah.” He punctuated with a thumb up.

“Yay!” He ran towards Narukami and grabbed a part of his pants, looking up at the really tall silver man. “Can you show me other stuff? I wanna know other tricks!”

Narukami smiled as he took his hand latched to his pants. “Yeah.” Some seconds passed and it seemed he remembered something. “Oh- I forgot to ask- What’s your name?”

“I’m Ren!” He pulled on the silver man’s hand. “Can we go now? I wanna show my plan!”

“Oh~ plan?” He said with an overdramatic curious tone.

“Yeah! I made a little map, and I even wrote notes and stuff !” He pulled more. “Let’s go!”

Narukami let himself be pulled.


	2. Fathers in Crimes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again im sorry souyo is not on the foreground im sorry but YOSUKES THERE

“Coming!” Said Ren as he arranged his belt and started to walk downstairs. Half-way through he jumped on the rail to slide down, once on the first floor he jumped with a dramatic flare in front of Yu.

“Good morning Ren.”

“Good morning.” He replied. “What do we have for breakfast?” He asked as he walked past the silver man towards the dining room.

“Cookies.” He said while setting down said cookies.

“Neat.” He sat down and sighed out of usual morning tiredness.

He heard a mewl next to him and turned to Morgana which slowly followed him to the table. He jumped on Ren’s lap and curled into a ball, clearly wanting pats, which Ren gave. Yu even walked up to them, and give a little pat to the cat before putting down his coffee mug and sitting next to the black haired kid.

They both ate in silence like always. It wasn’t the uncomfortable they would often end up in in social interactions, it was the comfortable familial silence they were both found off.

Once they were done with their meals, the both of them cleaned up. Ren gave some rest to Morgana discreetly, taking care as not giving him things that would be dangerous.

“Ren.” Yu murmured. The teen already knew that tone and already didn’t like it. “About teaching-”

“Stop.” Cut Ren. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

The silver man kept his professional uptight tone, the one Ren hated. “I understand you don’t want to walk the same path as I do, and I can’t teach you the… “flamboyance” you want in your tricks-”

Ren stomped on the ground. “You’re talking about it like that again!”

Yu kept his calm tone. “I am not trying to disrespect… it. But I want you to understand-”

Ren sighed. “I know, find me someone that can teach it instead of you right? But too bad.”

Yu raised an eyebrow. “Too bad?”

“I won’t let you pick, I’ll decide who’ll be my teacher and me alone.” Punctuated Ren as he walked to leave the kitchen and go up to his room.

On his way out he could hear the silver man’s quiet sigh. It either meant he agreed to his decision or was getting ready to shoot it down. Either way Ren didn’t care, they already talked about it before and he didn’t change his mind.

And either way, bickering over something is something that happens in every family, the problem lies in how long it happens on the same topic. At least that’s what Ren believed, but family is subjective and he is pretty sure him and Yu didn’t really count as a normal family. After all, not everyone was adopted into a thieving legacy.

Once sat down in his room, he started typing for some good targets. He needed to get his mind off of things.

This might make Yu angry that he decides on a heist and plan in just one day, but Ren felt quite  _ rebellious _ today.

* * *

Everything went according to plan.

Well, as much as the scribbles and research Ren made can be called “plan”. Yu absolutely wouldn’t call it that at least.

Ren’s coat graciously flapped as he jumped off the stairs, following the path of cameras he had turned off beforehand and avoiding the ones that were still active. The mansion wasn’t that well guarded, it seems like its owner wasn’t aware of the number of people who wanted their stolen goods back. Surprising, the owner probably took Ren’s calling card as a prank and ignored it.

He turned around a dark corner, carefully avoiding making noises which could attract a security guard, and using the deep shadows of the numerous objects to hide, the dead of night and his dark coat only furthering his blend into the background.

He reached the final hallway. Sadly, he wasn’t able to shut down the security lasers of the hallway, but he was used of dodging those, so a few twists, slips, jumps and twirls were enough to achieve the end.

He was in front of the glass containing the good, an old ring stolen away from its original owner. Apparently a family heirloom.

There wasn’t any protection on the glass, so it was safe for him to simply reach out and take it.

As soon as he laid his hands on the glass, there was another hand putting itself on top of it.

Ren made a questioning noise as whoever was above did too. The black haired kid lift his eyes, and was met by a brunette somewhat in the same dress up, with a red scarf, camo and orange suit and yellow semi transparent mask over his eyes that resembled a smile.

The man seemed to have been hanging from the ceiling using the rope around the waist trick, with the other end being plastered to the ceiling with some kind of plug.

The brunette made a surprised noise that was echoed by Ren, the shock threw both of them back;

And of course one of them tripped the security, probably stumbling on a laser.

They were quick to identify the very noises of the alarm, the previous black corridors were tainted in red, and they could already hear security guards running all around.

It seemed Yu’s method wasn’t so wrong after all, Ren really should’ve planned things better.

Ren was maybe Joker by night, the gracious phantom thief, but he was still on the inside the little black haired teenager getting scolded for feeding the cat during dinner. So like any teen, he panicked for a few seconds, wondering what to do as the layout of the mansion quickly slipped out of his mind under the pressure.

He felt a pull on the back of his collar, and a voice.

“No time to think, time to run!”

He lost his footing on the floor as he was pulled. A quick glance behind him made him notice that he was getting dangerously close to a window.

“Get ready kid cuz this is gotta sting!”

He covered his face as the brunette jumped through the window, breaking it with a massive shattering sound.

Ren didn’t even have time to think as he felt the one pulling him hitting the ground and running. Once his mind finally connected with his body and mouth, Ren babbled:

“What are you-”

The other thief half yelled and half murmured: “No time! Honor among thieves, we stick together! My escape route is just right over there!”

Again, before the black haired kid had time to ask, he felt sat on a machine.

“Hang on we gotta run!”

Quickly realizing said machine was a motorcycle, he hung onto his fellow thief as the engine roared to life and zoomed into the night.

In the distance he could hear sirens but the noises quickly fainted away as the colorful lights were getting farther and farther away.

“Phew!” Sighed the other thief. “That was  _ way _ too close! Are you ok kid?”

“W-well yes.” He answered.

The brunette sighed again. “So what just happened? I was just going to get stuff back for that one family and you were stealing the same stuff with the same timing! You’re pretty good kid!” He chuckled awkwardly.

“You… you were planning on stealing it to give it back too?” He asked. Curious on how another thief could have the same philosophy.

“Well duh!” He scoffed. “Where’s the fun and honor in stealing for yourself?”

This quote rang a bell inside Ren’s mind.

The teen mumbled: “That’s… our creed…”

For a moment, only the sound of the motorcycle engine and it’s wheels against the concrete were heard.

“Oh. Oh my  _ god.” _ Breathed out the brunette. “Are you- Are you Joker for the Wild Cards!?  **THE** Joker!?”

Taken aback from the sudden emotion, Ren again mumbled in confusion. “Well, yes. That’s me.”

The older thief breathed out another “Oh my god” and took some seconds to regain his composure. “I- I’m a huge fan of you guys! I feel kinda ashamed that I didn’t even recognize you, I mean your costume is pretty recognizable! S- sorry I’m maybe a bit of a fanboy…”

Ren was shocked at the news that his family actually had fanboys. While they do have calling cards and a code name, they would get known in the circle eventually.

Though he expected their fans to maybe be a bunch of high school girl having a phase, not a full grown talented thief.

Indeed, he was talented. With how quick he moved, the rope ceiling trick was done properly with the nose, and he had an escape route ready. Ren found his speed to be especially impressive, and while he doesn’t know a lot about motorcycles the one they were riding on is impressive.

An outrageous thought crossed Ren’s mind.

Joker spoke up. “Say, huh…”

“Oh huh, my code name is Jiraya.” The brunette completed.

“Are you interested in us Wild Cards?” He asked with some mischief.

Said mischief flew over Jiraya’s head as he eagerly answered: “W- well yes! Of course!”

Ren grinned. “Then Jiraya, I have a proposal for you.”

* * *

Yu swore he was going to ground Ren for  _ months _ .

He was his guardian, he knew everything. The research left open on Ren’s computer, his phantom thief coat missing, his attitude…

He was  _ really _ going to get grounded.

Although for how disappointed he was (not angry, just disappointed) at Ren for making a heist without telling him, he was incredibly worried.

Even if the kid never called him “father”... yet hopefully... what was making him worried wasn’t a big brother instinct, but a pure fatherly instinct instead, even if only barely 8 years separated them.

Horrible worry sunk into his stomach. What if scenarios all over his mind worsening the situation.

He bit his lip as he grabbed his car keys, not being able to wait anymore.

Until a roaring engine was heard through their mansion’s courtyard.

Yu hurried to a window and watched a motorcycle pass through the opened metal gate in the night. It was too far to see properly, but two figures seemed to be sitting on it, one of them being more recognizable than the other.

The silver man ran out of the house in a heartbeat almost tripping along the way multiple times.

Slamming the front door open and running through the massive courtyard, seeing Ren’s familiar form getting closer and entering the light of the house.

Without hesitation, Yu hugged him, his silence and actions telling everything.

Ren pushed him away, Yu couldn’t bring himself to say anything, being too relieved to be disappointed.

Ren proceeded to explain what happened, and then Yu was feeling like being disappointed again. Not angry, disappointed. About the fact he went alone, failed, was forced to escape and revealed their location and identity to a complete stranger.

The dark haired kid was talking about the moment he spoke with that Jiraya (that was still in the darkness seemingly taking care of his motorcycle) while escaping after learning that “Jiraya” was a fan of theirs,

When he dropped the bomb of the day.

“And then I asked him to teach me his ways.”

The information took a few seconds for it to reach Yu’s brain, and he answered with a rare: “Huh?”

“You don’t get it Yu!” He leaned in as a signal that he was speaking seriously. “He is very skilled. He managed to travel on the ceiling, was so fast I didn’t even knew what was happening, had an engine ready…”

Yu brushed it off as he tried to reason him. “But you can’t take a decision based on this alone!”

“I told you I would pick myself.” Ren said coldly. “And I think he has a lot to teach me, and he accepted when I asked him!”

Yu wasn’t ready to back down yet. He was about to argue again when the so called Jiraya called from the darkness. “Say, is there anywhere I can put Garudyne inside?”

Ren gave him some directions, and concluded with “Also get over here, I gotta present you to the current family head.”

He heard a noise, like something was put away quickly and the figure in costumes hurried to their side.

His face was mostly covered by his mask and scarf, but Yu could tell it was a man about his age with sunshine colored hair and slim features.

Yu proceeded to stare holes into his face. While he was very thankful to him for saving Ren, he couldn’t trust him. His fatherly instinct made him took on his intimidating looks as a preemptive defense.

Jiraya seemed to have picked on the aggressivity and tried to reassure Yu as he was visibly embarrassed, probably from meeting his idol. “W-wow I can’t believe I have THE Izanagi right before my eyes-  _ ahem _ .” He cleared his throat. “Ok so, I talked about it with Joker on the way here… he entrusted me with you guys’ location and all… so I think it’s only fair I entrust you with something in return.”

Yu raised an eyebrow. Trading info was common in the thieving business, as well as part of identities to show trust during cooperation in heist, so he was willing to listen.

“Welp, since I know your unmasked face, I should show mine too…”

Yu was about to say something in as he wasn’t really able to contribute to the conversation;

When the  _ second _ bomb of the day was dropped.

Jiraya took off his mask and scarf, revealing the handsome face of a pretty boy with soft features, complemented with an hair flip and caramel colored eyes.

As Yu’s breath died he completely forgot the sentence he was about to babble out. He has no idea what snapped in his body to grind his brain to a complete halt, rise his inner temperature and render him wide eyed, but his eyes and brain cells were too fixated on the beautiful creature that revealed himself right before his eyes.

He has no idea how many seconds or minutes or hours had passed when he heard Ren exclaim. “Well, looks like he’s ok with you! Come on I’ll show you around!” And he dragged Jiraya out of sight towards the mansion.

As Yu rebooted in an attempt to reconnect with his mind and follow them, he took a whole 5 seconds to conclude that yes, he was very ok with this.

* * *

After asking a friend for some tips, Yu was sewing back a hole in Ren’s coat. His last training session with Yosuke caused him to trip on it.

He sat comfortably in his chair as he looked out the window, he perceived Yosuke working on his Garudyne bike in the distance, scrubbing it to get rid of some mud.

He kept watching, looking at his mouvements as he gently cleaned the machine without too much force.

He suddenly felt a pain in his finger and he yelped, looked like he accidentally thrusted the needle into his hand while he was distracted. It wasn’t bleeding at least.

And right after he checked for the lack of blood, his gaze was attracted again to his fellow sunshine thief.

“Hey Yu.” He heard behind him.

The silver man jumped, which was rare, but there was something extremely embarrassing about getting caught watching Yosuke being his wholesome self. Yu turned around to see Ren with his blank expression. “Yes?”

The teen walked up to him and pushed a box into his hand. “Here.”

Yu raised an eyebrow. When he looked at the black haired teen for permission to open it he nodded. Upon opening the box, inside was a tiny sewed cat plush.

“I asked Kanji for some tips, and I made this for you, so…” He took a deep breath.

“Happy father’s day… Father.”

And with that, Yu was crying.

He wasted no time in hugging Ren, sobbing and unable to find the words to answer.

“Yeah, same.” Murmured Ren. Probably crying too.

It took awhile for the both of them to calm down, Ren patting Yu’s back reassuringly as he wiped off the last tear out of his eye.

“Did you notice?” Asked Ren.

Yu responded with a look that clearly said “No, what?”

The teen pointed outside to Yosuke, who was still working on the motorcycle. “I want to gave him a frog keychain today.”

“That’s nice.”

“Yep.” He pat Yu’s shoulder. “Now you just have to come with me and make him my other dad so it can a be true father’s day gift!” He punctuated with a wink.

Yu choked on his breath before quickly pursuing his son who was running away, laughing like a cocky thief. And Ren was going to make sure this heist with Yosuke’s heart as the target was going to go smoothly. His father was a great thief after all, he could pull it off, and they’ll have another “dad” to add to the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry this is not so good i know but i hope some of you enjoyed!


End file.
